tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Festival Adventure
The Great Festival Adventure is a PC game developed by Hasbro Interactive in 1998. Plot The Great Festival is coming to Sodor and the Fat Controller tells the engines what their jobs are for the day. Thomas, Percy, and Gordon are to be cleaned and repaired in the Engine Shed. And Thomas teases Gordon about tank engines not needing turntables after a strong wind blows Gordon round and round! Thomas and James come to a rockfall at the quarry and Harold helps out by clearing the line. Thomas then collects his trucks and fill up with water. Thomas thinks that he has enough puff to race Henry. But when Henry shoots by, Thomas thinks "Well, Perhaps not"! After collecting his trucks with Percy at the docks, Thomas takes Annie and Clarabel to the station to pick up passengers going to the festival. Thomas then passes Harold at the airfield and races him to the festival, but Thomas stops to watch Terence herd some cows back into the field. Thomas is on his way again. He sees some children on the bridge and tells them to go to the station so he can pick them up later. After he and Harold build the rides and stalls for the festival, Thomas passes Edward who is grumbling about pulling trucks instead of passengers. Tired of Edwards grumbling the trucks push him down the steep hill into a rock in a siding, much to Thomas's surprise! Thomas and his friends then enjoy the music at the festival. Later that evening, Thomas arrives back at the shed late from taking the passengers home from the festival. The Fat Controller is very pleased with the engine's work and tells them he can have a well earned rest. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Toby * Percy * James * Edward * Henry * Harold * Cranky * Bulstrode * Terence * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt Levels There are three levels of each activity. * The Engine Sheds - Help Thomas, Percy, and Gordon get cleaned and repaired for the festival. * The Rockfall - Help load the fallen rocks into the trucks with Harold. * Loading at the Docks - Cranky and Bulstrode are waiting with the packages for the festival, and help is needed to place them into the correct truck. * Passenger Pickup - Annie and Clarabel are waiting to pick up the chosen passengers to travel to the festival. * The Cows Escape - Help Terence herd the cows back into their feild. * Building the Rides - Help Harold build the rides by selecting the right shadow to fit the pieces. * Making Music - Here you can make a music at the festival bandstand. Trivia * Michael Angelis narrates this game in the UK and Robin Smith narrates the US version. * Orginal music from Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell are featured in the game. * The scene of Gordon spinning on the turntable is similar to the scene when James spins round on the turntable in the episode Tenders and Turntables. Goofs * Sometimes either the engines wheels don't move or their side rods are missing. * Tidmouth Sheds have doors at the back of the shed. * The Fat Controller says in the passenger pickup game "This is the guard, he waves his flag till its time for Thomas to leave, but he never travels on the train". When of course the guard always travels on the trains in the TV series. * Edward has Gordon's whistle in the Making Music level. * When Gordon steams into the engine sheds in level 3 of The Engine Shed game the track completely changes. Category:Merchandise